Not Homo
by warmlights
Summary: [UP] Insiden tabrakan bibir antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuat mereka berdua mau tidak mau harus melakukan taruhan yang dibuat oleh Sehun sebagai pembuktian bahwa mereka tidak gay. "Siapa yang paling pertama jatuh cinta, kalah." ChanBaek, EXO. YAOI/Shounen-Ai/BL
1. Chapter 1

WARNING! This content contains lots of absurd and gak nyambung things, boyxboy/boyslove/yaoi/shounen-ai which ever you prefer* scenes, typo(s), and alur kecepatan content. Read it on your own risk.

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Dua orang namja dalam balutan seragam olahraga sekolah dengan tinggi badan sangat kontras berdiri berhadapan di tengah-tengah lapangan _indoor_ sekolah, dengan siswa-siswi yang juga masih mengenakan seragam olahraga sekolah berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka. Tidak ada yang berminat untuk sekedar menonton dua manusia ini saling melemparkan tatapan maut–sebenarnya, hanya Baekhyun yang memberikan tatapan maut pada Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap tidak tertarik–.

Bagi siswa-siswi lain, sudah biasa melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seperti ini, jadilah mereka lebih memilih menikmati jam pelajaran olahraga yang menjadi jam kosong mendadak setelah Lee Songsaenim dipanggil oleh Kepala Sekolah, daripada harus meladeni Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sebentar lagi pasti sudah akan memulai adu mulut mereka.

"Apa maksudmu dengan lemparan bola tadi, Park Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melipat tangan di dada, berusaha terlihat sedang mengintimidasi sekali, padahal nyatanya... Hah!

"Yang tadi itu tidak sengaja."

Baekhyun merengut kesal melihat Chanyeol sebegitu santainya menanggapi keadaan, sedangkan pelipis Baekhyun sudah memerah di sana dengan benjol yang menghiasinya. Hasil ciuman bola basket Chanyeol.

"Mwo?! Tidak sengaja kepalamu! Kau sudah melihatku berdiri di situ tadi, tapi kau malah melemparkan bola basket itu ke arahku, bodoh!" teriak Baekhyun tidak terima dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Aku tadi melempar bola ke lantai, bukan ke arahmu," balas Chanyeol malas. Dia membuka botol mineralnya, meneguk isinya hingga habis setengah, lalu mengopernya pada Jongin yang dengan sigap menangkap.

"Tapi kau sengaja melempar ke lantai di mana aku berdiri, kan?! Kau pikir aku bodoh sepertimu untuk tidak menyadarinya?!"

"Kalau tubuh pendekmu itu memang tidak jauh beda tingginya dengan lantai, jangan salahkan aku dong jika bola itu mengenaimu," Chanyeol kembali membalas santai dan terkesan tidak peduli.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan dan membulatkan mata tidak percaya. Bukannya minta maaf, Chanyeol malah secara tidak langsung menjatuhkan harga diri sekaligus tinggi badannya! Bisa-bisanya namja ini...

"YAKKKKK! PARK CHANYEOL! APA MAKSUDMU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU, HAH?! KAU BERMAKSUD MENGATAKAN BAHWA TUBUHKU SANGAT PENDEK?! ANHI, AKU. TIDAK. PENDEK! AKU HANYA BELUM TINGGI SAJA, NANTI SUATU SAAT JUGA AKU AKAN BERTUMBUH JADI LEBIH TINGGI DARIMU! CAMKAN ITU!" Suara cempreng Baekhyun menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru lapangan.

Chanyeol menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya. "Perasaan kau selalu mengatakan hal itu sejak SMP, dan tinggimu masih begitu-begitu saja. Kalau begitu, kapan bertumbuhnya?"

"MWOHANEUNGEOYAAA?! KAUUUUU–"

 _Prittttt!_

Suara tiupan peluit nyaring membuat perkataan Baekhyun terhenti, dan bahkan membuat beberapa siswa yang tertawa karena mendengar ejekan secara tidak langsung Chanyeol pada Baekhyun langsung terdiam hening.

Muncullah Lee Songsaenim di depan pintu, menatap garang ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang dia anggap sudah menimbulkan keributan. Baekhyun langsung kicep, sementara Chanyeol yang merasa tidak bersalah terlihat biasa saja.

"Kalian berdua... Apa yang kalian lakukan, eoh?" tanya Lee Songsaenim dengan suara rendah.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah ketakutan, "Nggg... A-anu, Saem. Nggg..." Baekhyun melirik namja jangkung di hadapannya, mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk membantunya memberi alasan. Chanyeol berdecih, baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu si pendek itu membentak-bentaknya sambil menatap galak, namun sekarang malah memelas kepadanya.

Baru saja Chanyeol akan membuka mulut, Lee Songsaenim sudah mendahului, "Oh, sepertinya kalian sudah tidak sabar sekali untuk mencuci toilet, ya? Baiklah, karena Songsaenim tidak tega membiarkan kalian menunggu lebih lama, maka... CEPAT CUCI TOILET LAPANGAN INI SAMPAI BERSIH!"

Dan berakhirlah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memegang tongkat pel dan sikat, serta ember berisi air sabun. Di toilet lapangan _indoor_ yang sepi. Hanya mereka berdua.

Berdua.

Baekhyun menggerakkan sikatnya asal-asalan, dengan bibirnya yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan gerutuan-gerutuan.

"Ini semua karenamu, Park Chanyeol! Jika saja kau tidak melempariku bola basket, tidak akan berakhir begini!" tuding Baekhyun, menyalahkan semuanya pada Chanyeol.

"Cih, semua ini karena suara teriakan cemprengmu itu, pendek," Chanyeol balas menyalahkan Baekhyun dengan nada datar. Dia menuangkan air sabun, lalu menyikat lantai toilet dengan asal-asalan, sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Enak saja karenaku! Kalau kau tidak melempariku bola basket, atau setidaknya minta maaf saja, aku tidak akan marah-marah, idiot!" cerocos Baekhyun. Dia menyingkap poni hitamnya, lalu menunjuk spot merah di keningnya. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ketampananku bisa berkurang 15% karena benjol ini, kau tau?! Tanggungjawab!" serunya kesal.

"Kau memang sudah tidak tampan dari sananya, jadi apa lagi yang harus kupertanggungjawabkan?" balas Chanyeol santai.

"ARGHHH! APA KAU BILANG?!" murka Baekhyun. Dia memelototkan matanya galak pada Chanyeol.

"Hn, jadi aku salah, ya?" Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat, lalu sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol memasang smirknya, menatap Baekhyun yang sedang mengerutkan kening heran.

"C-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun refleks mundur beberapa langkah, ketika Chanyeol membuang tongkat pel sembarangan dan berjalan mendekatinya, dengan smirk yang masih ada di bibir penuh namja tinggi itu.

Chanyeol masih berjalan mendekat, saat Baekhyun merasakan punggungnya sudah menyentuh dinding. Chanyeol masih bersmirk, "Lalu kau mau minta aku bertanggungjawab untuk apa?"

"Apa..."

"Untuk ini?" Baekhyun merasakan sengatan listrik saat Chanyeol dengan sialannya mengusap perut ratanya.

"Meskipun aku tidak ingat kapan kita melakukannya..." bisik Chanyeol, "Tapi dia tetap anakku, Baek.."

Baekhyun melongo. Apalagi saat menyadari wajah bersmirk Chanyeol berada tepat di depan wajahnya–bahkan Baekhyun bisa merasakan napas hangat namja itu–.

"Jadi, benihku menghasilkan namja atau yeoja, sayang?"

"KYAAAA, ANDWAE~~~!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris, lalu refleks melempar sikat yang daritadi digenggamnya kuat-kuat ke wajah Chanyeol, membuat si jangkung itu memekik kesakitan.

Baekhyun langsung mendorong Chanyeol untuk menjauh darinya, tapi...

 _Byurrr! Brukk!_

Naas, Baekhyun tidak sengaja menginjak genangan air sabun yang tadi Chanyeol tuang di lantai, menyebabkan kakinya tergelincir dan dia jatuh...

Menimpa tubuh Chanyeol.

Dengan bibir mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain.

Di samping itu, tepatnya di luar toilet, Sehun sedang meringis menahan sesuatu. "Kai, aku mau pipis," adunya pada Jongin yang sedang sibuk memainkan botol minum entah milik siapa yang isinya tinggal setengah.

"Memangnya kenapa kau harus memberitahuku?" Jongin melirik Sehun sedikit, lalu tersenyum jahil melihat wajah Sehun sudah memucat menahan pipis, "Mau aku cebokin?"

"Tidak, tidak, terimakasih," tolak Sehun memasang wajah jijik. Tapi sedetik kemudian, dia kembali memasang wajah memelas. "Tapi aku ingin ditemani, Kai.. Toilet lapangan _indoor_ , kan, horror."

"Cih, dasar penakut," ejek Jongin.

"Kai.. Temani.."

"Malas, ah." Sehun menghentakkan kaki kesal, tapi karena rasa ingin pipisnya yang sudah tak tertahankan lagi, Sehun mau tidak mau akhirnya pergi sendiri, berharap tidak ada kuntilanak yang sering temannya, Baekhyun, ceritakan sebagai hantu yang suka dengan pria tampan sedang menunggunya di sana. 'Aku, kan, sangat tampan,' pikir Sehun, entah harus bangga atau takut.

Tapi, saat Sehun terburu-buru membuka pintu toilet yang sudah berat saking jarangnya digunakan, bukan kuntilanak yang dia temukan, melainkan sebuah pemandangan yang langsung membuat rasa ingin pipisnya sirna tertiup angin.

"Astaga... Baekhyun... Chanyeol..." Sehun menatap syok pada kedua temannya itu. "Ternyata kalian...," kata Sehun lirih dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Baekhyun mendadak sadar dari keterpakuannya dan cepat-cepat menyingkir dari atas tubuh Chanyeol dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha menepis dugaan-dugaan sepihak Sehun. "Yah, Sehuna, itu bukan seperti apa yang kau lihat!" serunya.

"Kalian... Kenapa tidak memberitahuku sejak dulu bahwa kalian... gay?"

"APA?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeong naege dagawa~

Jadi sebenernya udah gada niat buat nulis ff chaptered lagi;;;; tapi dikarenakan oleh seseorang/? yang katanya bela-belain PM gua dan deq Kintan yang demo minta dibuatin ff chaptered, jadilah prolog yang asddfhfghjkl ini;;; ff ini juga merupakan ekspresi kebahagiaan lahir batin gua mengenai news beberapa hari yang lalu HAHAHAHA XDD anggap aja gua jahad ngetawain orang yang baru putus... eh, putus? jadian aja kagak, main putus putus ae elah:v #ghoibmahgituorangnya

Eh btw btw yang rusuh, yang mecum, yang chanbaek hardshipper as lovers, yang minat yok ayok masuk ke groupchat line ChanBaek69 yok'-' masih need 4 member sebelum group full /dikit bgt yha XDD/. Yang mau bisa add id line; littler9scal dan langsung pc yaa~ i'll be waiting chaqi:v

Last, terimakasih buat semua yang sudah baca, review, fav, follow :" please give me and Not Homo lots of love! xx

©warmlights 150919


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING! This content contains lots of absurd and gak nyambung things, boyxboy/boyslove/yaoi/shounen-ai which ever you prefer* scenes, typo(s), and alur kecepatan content. Read it on your own risk.

 _ **And please kindly read my note at the end of the page, there is something pretty important to know**_

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"OH MY GOD, TIDAK!"

Sehun refleks membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan mata terbelalak kaget mendengar teriakan menggelegar Baekhyun yang memantul ke seluruh penjuru dan setiap sudut kantin, membuat hampir seluruh siswa yang memenuhi kantin menoleh ke arah meja mereka dengan tatapan "Apa-apaan kalian." Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan mata melotot seakan ingin bilang "What the hell, kita menjadi pusat perhatian karenamu!"

Sedangkan Sehun langsung membungkuk kecil ke siswa di sekeliling mereka. "Joesonghamnida.. Joesonghamnida..," katanya meminta maaf pada siswa-siswa yang terganggu oleh teriakan Baekhyun tadi. Setelahnya, dia menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Yah! Kau tau, apa yang kau lakukan tadi sangat memalukan, Baek!" omel Sehun dengan suara tertahan.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Itu juga salahmu sendiri. Siapa suruh kau mengataiku gay," balas Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mengataimu gay. Aku hanya bilang 'mungkin', Baek, 'mungkin'!" Sehun juga membalas tidak mau kalah. Baekhyun hanya mencibir dalam diam.

"Lagipula kenapa kau langsung terkejut dan marah seperti tadi, sih?" Jongin tersenyum menggoda. Dia lalu memicingkan matanya, menatap Baekhyun jahil. "Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar gay, ya, Baek?" tuding Jongin.

"WHAT?! AK–Hmpphhh..!" Sehun kembali membekap mulut Baekhyun dan memaksa sahabatnya yang kecil-kecil cabe rawit/? itu kembali ke posisi duduknya. "Astaga, cempreng, tidak harus seberlebihan itu responnya," kesal Sehun.

"Ppuih ppuih!" Baekhyun melepaskan paksa tangan Sehun yang menempel di wajahnya. "Tanganmu asin sekali, Oh Sehun! Jangan menyentuh bibir virginku lagi dengan tangan tidak higenismu, albino!"

"Cih, bibir virgin," Sehun mencibir. "Jangan melupakan fakta kalau aku memergokimu berciuman–dan mungkin sudah hampir melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan Chanyeol di toilet lapangan indoor."

"Omo, jadi karena itu kalian menuduhku gay, hah? Enak saja!" Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk Jongin dan Sehun tidak terima. Sehun mengangkat bahu, "Memangnya karena apa lagi?" dan Jongin mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Sehun.

"Itu hanya kecelakaan, bodoh! Kau tau bagaimana licinnya lantai toilet lapangan indoor itu. Jika saja aku tidak terjatuh menimpa Chanyeol, aku pasti sudah berada di ICU dalam keadaan koma sekarang. Apa kalian berdua mau sahabat kalian yang paling imut ini berada antara hidup dan mati, eoh?! (Di bagian ini Kai dan Sehun memasang tampang ingin muntah). Hanya saja bibirku dan bibirnya tidak sengaja bertabrakan, sungguh! Itu tindakan penyelamatan diri!" jelas Baekhyun dengan menggebu-gebu, mengurangi sedikit part 'tidak penting' yang terjadi di toilet tadi.

Mengingat hal 'tidak penting' itu pipi Baekhyun jadi tiba-tiba memerah–Tidak! Apa-apaan kau, Byun Baekhyun?, tanyanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dengan kesal.

"Dan, yak, kau, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun melotot kepada Chanyeol yang sebenarnya sedaritadi memang berada di tengah-tengah mereka, namun Chanyeol bagaikan patung yang sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara. Dia lebih memilih mendengar musik dari headsetnya dibanding ikut berdebat bersama Baekhyun–berurusan dengan namja cerewet itu tidak akan pernah ada habisnya–.

Baekhyun berdecak, lalu mencopot paksa headset dari telinga Chanyeol. "Kau tidak berniat menjelaskan tentang kecelakaan tadi, huh?"

"Apa lagi yang perlu kujelaskan? Kau sudah menjelaskan semuanya, Byun."

Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun geram. "Ishh! Setidaknya bilang bahwa kita tidak sengaja berci...uman, kek! Atau itu hanya kecelakaan, kek! Atau apapun juga yang bisa membuktikan kalau kita tidak gay, pabo!"

Chanyeol menghela napas malas. "Baiklah. Itu hanya kecelakaan, kami tidak sengaja berciuman, dan kami tidak gay," kata Chanyeol singkat. Tapi sudah mampu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum puas.

"Sekarang, kalian dengar sendiri, kan? Jadi kesimpulannya adalah... aku, anhi, kami... tidak... gay!"

"Kalau begitu, kalian setuju, kan, melakukan taruhannya?" tanya Jongin sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya jahil. Bersama Sehun, dia bersmirk ria.

"Arghhh, kenapa taruhan itu lagi, sih?!" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Memangnya aku harus sekali melakukan taruhan itu dengannya?!" Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Toh, kau tidak gay, Baek. Kenapa takut sekali?" goda duo hitam putih/g, KaiHun itu sengaja memanas-manasi Baekhyun. Mereka tertawa jahil melihat wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah kesal.

"Baiklah! Aku akan melakukan taruhan sialan itu untuk membuktikan bahwa... AKU. BUKAN. GAY!"

 _BRAKKK!_

Siswa-siswa di kantin lagi-lagi serempak menoleh ke arah meja mereka dengan krasak-krusuk bisikan dan juga umpatan jengkel dari mereka. Sehun kembali meminta maaf dan memelototi Baekhyun yang masih ngos-ngosan akibat teriakannya tadi.

Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi duduknya, membuat tiga orang lainnya menatapnya heran.

"Loh, Chanyeol, kau mau apa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Dia malah mengeraskan volume lagu dari headsetnya, sebelum memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku, dan beranjak meninggalkan kantin.

"Yach! Park Chanyeol, kau mau kemana?" pekik Baekhyun saat Chanyeol dengan cueknya pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Chanyeol terlihat tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan pekikan Baekhyun, dia terus saja berjalan dengan kedua tangannya berada dalam saku celana.

"Yakk! Urusan kita belum selesai! Park Chanyeol!"

"Hahahaha~ Sudahlah, Baek. Mungkin dia benar-benar menyukaimu," Sehun kembali tersenyum jahil sebelum kembali tertawa bersama Jongin. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali melaknat Jongin dan Sehun saat ini.

"Tidak! Dia tidak!"

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak mau melakukan taruhan itu?" tanya Sehun, yang dengan cepat ditimpali oleh Jongin, "Karena dia pasti akan kalah, bahkan sebelum taruhannya dimulai dia memang sudah menyukaimu~"

"ARGGHHH! KALIAN, KIM JONGIN, OH SEHUN!" Baekhyun berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menuding Jongin dan Sehun tepat di depan hidung mereka /emang kai punya hidung pan? XD/. "AKU AKAN MEMBUKTIKAN BAHWA AKU BUKAN GAY DAN CHANYEOL TIDAK MENYUKAIKU!" pekiknya dengan wajah memerah padam.

"Just you, wait!" Baekhyun juga beranjak dari bangku kantin mereka lalu menyusul Chanyeol, meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun yang langsung tertawa ngakak dan berhigh-five ria.

"Dasar bocah itu. Mungkin dia sedang PMS hari ini."

"Bukankah dia PMS setiap hari, eoh?"

 **.**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Dua orang itu memang sudah hampir tidak pernah akur sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Saat itu mereka masih kelas 3 SD, Baekhyun merupakan murid yang pindah dari Bucheon ke sekolah Chanyeol. Meskipun saat itu mereka masih bocah ingusan, Chanyeol sudah dapat menangkap 'sinyal-sinyal' berbahaya saat pertama kali melihat cengiran lebar bocah yang tingginya hanya mencapai pundak Chanyeol saat itu–sampai sekarang-pun, masih tetap begitu–.

Mereka selalu mendapat pembagian kelas yang sama setiap tahun ajaran baru di Sekolah Dasar. Pernah sekali, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk sebangku, dan akhirnya wali kelas mereka memindahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk dengan siswa lain. Bagaimana tidak? Kedua bocah itu selalu saja bertengkar setiap ada kesempatan–tidak ada kesempatan-pun, tetap saja bertengkar.

Memasuki bangku sekolah menengah pertama, keluarga Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pindah rumah. Entah kebetulan atau kesialan bagi Chanyeol, rumahnya berada di samping rumah Baekhyun. Bahkan jendela kamarnya tepat berhadapan dengan jendela bocah pendek itu, yang setiap malam melemparkan apapun yang bisa dilempar ke jendela kamarnya.

Bukan itu _part_ terburuknya. Melainkan fakta bahwa Eomma Chanyeol dan Eomma Baekhyun malah berteman. Dan berusaha mendekatkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dengan cara menyuruh mereka berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama.

Meskipun menaiki sepeda yang berbeda, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tentu saja tetap tidak sudi berkendara berdampingan. Mereka berlomba siapa yang lebih cepat sampai ke sekolah dan merebutkan lahan parkir yang sama diantara sekian luasnya lahan parkir sekolah. Saat dihukum karena telat masuk kelas-pun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih sempat mempertengkarkan siapa yang membersihkan jendela bagian dalam dan luar. Ckck, benar-benar!

 _Untungnya_ , pada kenaikan kelas ke tingkat dua, Baekhyun harus ikut Appanya yang pindah kembali ke Bucheon. Sebelum itu, saat hari terakhir Baekhyun sekolah, dia sempat mengempeskan ban sepeda Chanyeol, yang dibalas dengan Chanyeol merusak rantai sepedanya.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa mereka akan kembali dipertemukan tiga tahun setelah Baekhyun tinggal di Bucheon dan hampir melupakan Chanyeol. Mereka kira pertengkaran sepeda adalah yang terakhir, ternyata tidak.

Baekhyun kembali masuk sekolah menengah akhir sama dengan Chanyeol. Meskipun mereka sama-sama menganggap diri mereka bukan lagi anak kecil lagi seperti saat masih SD dan SMP, tentu saja masih terjadi pertengkaran-pertengkaran konyol di antara mereka.

Ya, memang pada dasarnya saja mereka suka bertengkar.

Mana, Sehun–sepupu Baekhyun– dan Jongin–sohib Chanyeol– berakhir dengan status pacaran lagi! Menyebabkan keempat orang itu, terutama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, harus duduk di bangku kantin yang sama setiap jam istirahat.

Seperti saat ini. Tapi bedanya, kali ini tinggal mereka bertiga–Sehun, Jongin, dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol baru-baru saja pergi. Mungkin, karena terlalu kesal, atau karena terlalu malas mendengarkan keributan yang dibuat SeKaiBaek? Uh, sepertinya sama saja.

Namja bertubuh paling mungil di sana, merengut kesal, berharap dengan perginya Chanyeol, kedua makhluk laknat di hadapannya ini berhenti menggodanya.

"Hahahaha~ Sudahlah, Baek. Mungkin dia benar-benar menyukaimu,"

 _Frikking gods of Olympus_ , Oh Sehun!, umpat Baekhyun dalam hati. "Tidak, dia tidak!" Baekhyun menyanggah.

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak mau melakukan taruhan itu?" tanya Sehun, yang dengan cepat ditimpali oleh Jongin, "Karena dia pasti akan kalah, bahkan sebelum taruhannya dimulai dia memang sudah menyukaimu~"

Baekhyun sudah benar-benar dongkol sekarang. Harga dirinya sebagai _sangnamja_ seakan diinjak-injak oleh dua makhluk laknat itu.

"ARGGHHH! KALIAN, KIM JONGIN, OH SEHUN!" Baekhyun berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menuding Jongin dan Sehun tepat di depan hidung mereka. "AKU AKAN MEMBUKTIKAN BAHWA AKU BUKAN GAY DAN CHANYEOL TIDAK MENYUKAIKU!" pekiknya.

"Just you wait!"

Lalu, namja mungil itu ikut beranjak dari bangku kantin, untuk mengejar Chanyeol. Koridor lantai dua benar-benar sangat ramai. _Luckily_ , Baekhyun yang bertubuh kecil mampu menyelip-nyelip di antara kumpulan siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang.

 _Luckily_ juga, karena Chanyeol memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi daripada rata-rata tinggi siswa di sekolah ini, sehingga Baekhyun bisa dengan mudah menemukan namja dengan tinggi menjulang itu. Dia sudah agak jauh di depan, sedang melangkah santai, masih dengan headset tercantol di kedua telinganya.

"Permisi.. Permisi.." Baekhyun berusaha menerobos gerombolan siswa-siswi, sambil sesekali meminta maaf jika tidak sengaja menabrak salah satu dari mereka. Berbagai bau yang sulit sekali Baekhyun uraikan telah terhirup masuk dalam paru-parunya, membuat dia sedikit mual.

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah menghilang di belokan ujung koridor sambil meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia adalah _sangnamja_ bukan gay dan akan baik-baik saja jika mengikuti taruhan bodoh itu.

'Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak gay. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak gay. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak gay. Aku akan–' "CHANYEOL!"

Baekhyun memekik refleks saat akhirnya matanya kembali dapat menangkap sosok itu di koridor lantai tiga yang sepi–karena tidak ada ruang kelas di sana–. Dia berhenti berjalan–berlari, dan menumpukan kedua tangannya ke lutut dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Sebelum menyadari, Chanyeol tidak berhenti berjalan dan semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

Baekhyun sontak mengejar namja tinggi itu kembali sambil memekik-mekik memanggil nama Chanyeol. Dan cukup sulit ternyata, karena selain volume headset Chanyeol sangat keras, satu kali langkah kaki Baekhyun juga sama dengan dua kali langkah kaki Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus jengkel. Dia berhenti berjalan–berlari, lalu melepaskan sepatu sekolahnya bagian kanan. Baekhyun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparkan sepatunya pada namja idiot itu, dan...

Meleset!

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh dendam, ish! 'Lihat saja, kali ini, pasti kena!'

Dia kembali melepaskan sepatu sekolahnya bagian kiri, dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparkannya.

" _HEADSHOT!_ " Baekhyun bersorak girang. Akhirnya Park Chanyeol idiot berhenti berjalan, dan menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berani-berani melemparkan sepatu padanya.

Hal itu tidak disia-siakan Baekhyun. Dengan terburu-buru, dia berlari menghampiri Chanyeol hingga beberapa kali hampir terpeleset karena kaos kakinya yang licin.

Saat sudah sampai di hadapan Chanyeol, dengan satu sentakan cepat, Baekhyun langsung menarik kerah kemeja sekolah Chanyeol dan mendorong Chanyeol sekuat tenaga–Hei, saat SMP, dia adalah atlet Hapkido terbaik di Bucheon, tau!–, hingga namja itu terhempas di dinding.

Baekhyun sedikit melongo, kemudian bersorak bangga dalam hati. Sedikit tidak menyangka bisa mendorong Chanyeol yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya hingga terhempas ke dinding. Tapi, dia tetap menjaga ekspresi wajahnya agar tetap terlihat 'galak'. (Padahal nyatanya...)

Chanyeol mengerut heran sambil melepaskan headsetnya. "Apa-apaan kau, Byun?"

Baekhyun bergaya sok mengintimidasi. "Yak, apa maksudmu langsung pergi seperti tadi, hah? Tidak tau masalah kita belum selesai? Aku sudah menerima taruhannya karena aku tidak gay. Jadi kau juga harus menerima taruhannya. Tidak boleh tidak," Baekhyun berkata dengan suara yang sengaja diberat-beratkan.

Namun fokus Chanyeol bukan pada perkataan konyol Baekhyun, tapi pada tinggi badan Baekhyun yang mendadak sampai sebatas hidungnya (Biasanya, tinggi bocah itu hanya sampai pundaknya). Pandangan Chanyeol turun ke bawah, dan menemukan kedua kaki Baekhyun sedang menjinjit setinggi mungkin.

Chanyeol tertawa geli. Dia mendorong kecil kening Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang disatukan. "Bodoh."

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol membalikkan keadaan. Baekhyun terhempas ke dinding dan kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol, bahkan sebelum dia sempat berkedip!

Kedua mata Baekhyun membulat. "Ya! Lepaskan aku, idiot!" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman Chanyeol.

Enak saja namja itu tiba-tiba membalik posisi dan membuat Baekhyun berada di bawahnya! Baekhyun tidak mau jadi _bottom_ , dia itu _top_!

WHUT?!

Baekhyun bergidik mengingat dia barusan membayangkan dirinya dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang gay, ew! Untung saja, suara bass Chanyeol kembali membawa Baekhyun ke alam sadar.

"Memangnya kenapa kau ingin sekali mengikuti taruhan itu denganku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Dan, memangnya kenapa kau takut sekali mengikuti taruhan itu denganku?" Baekhyun balik bertanya dengan nada menantang.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Kau sepertinya ingin sekali berpacaran denganku, Byun. Aku juga mulai curiga kalau kau benar-benar gay."

Baekhyun menatap protes. "Kau juga! Kau juga takut sekali ikut taruhan itu denganku, idiot! Jangan-jangan kau yang benar-benar gay!" timpal Baekhyun tidak terima.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun, berniat untuk menggoda namja pendek itu. Dan tertawa dalam hati ketika menyadari wajah Baekhyun mulai merona tapi dia masih berusaha tetap memasang ekspresi (sok) jutek.

"Baiklah, Byun. Aku terima taruhan itu."

"Mwo?! Benarkah?! Yehe–" Baekhyun baru saja akan bersorak girang, sebelum cepat-cepat kembali mengubah wajahnya ke mode galak. "Baguslah. Ternyata kau berani juga padaku, idiot."

"Apa yang kau minta jika aku kalah?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Baekhyun langsung menjawab, "Kau harus menjadi pemasok bubble tea dan es krim strawberry-ku sampai kita lulus sekolah."

"Hn, baiklah."

Baekhyun berdecak. Dia memutar bola matanya kesal, "Kalau aku yang kalah?"

"Nanti saja kupikirkan kalau kau sudah kalah," Chanyeol juga menjawab tanpa berpikir panjang. Tapi, sayang, Baekhyun tidak menangkap seringaian licik di wajah tampan Chanyeol...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Huahhh! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama nggak dilanjut-lanjut, ngetik lanjutannya rampung juga;;; Myane yang udah nunggu seabad yaa~ Aku selesai midterm, langsung lanjut ngurus project sekolah, plus ngerjain peer dan ulangan harian segunung bromo)): Myane juga kalo chapt ini ga menghibur, kurang ngefeel, dan banyak errorsnya, ga memuaskan lah, bc ini dikerjain bersamaan dengan bikin proposal dan baru aja selese jadi ga diedit samsek heks /malah curhat OAO/. Gomawo juga yang udah setia menunggu Not Homo dicontinue–kalo ada sih hwhw:"

Oh iya, ada yang chanbaekaihun shipper di sini? Atau cuma chanbaek shipper doang? Kuy gabung di group chat LINE, biar bisa ketemu temen-temen sesama chanbaekaihun/chanbaek shipper lebih banyak:3 cuss add id line; littler9scal dan langsung ae chat "chanbaekaihun" / "chanbaek" ya~~

Makasih buat semua yang udah read, fav, follow, review~ Please give me and Not Homo lots of love! x

©warmlights 151024


End file.
